


Twenty-One

by sabsxy_dirtbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College, Disney References, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School Musical References, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabsxy_dirtbag/pseuds/sabsxy_dirtbag
Summary: Dean wants to celebrate his 21st birthday with Castiel. Birthday punches get upgraded to birthday kisses.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Twenty-One

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice Dean and Cas aren't really "in character." That's mostly because I wrote this with people in my actual life in mind. Originally posted to tumblr in December 2014. Apologies for the formatting. I don't know what I'm doing.

Twenty one.  
Dean was finally turning twenty one, and in an unexpected turn of events, he didn’t want his birthday spent drunk off his ass at a bar.  
“I think I just wanna chill. Watch a movie and drink some mixed drinks. Why are you staring at me like that, Cas?”  
Cas snapped out of his disbelieving stare, and shook his head before speaking.  
“I’m just surprised. I thought you’d wanna make a big deal out of this and go out with all your friends.”  
Dean got a softer, more thoughtful look on his face.  
“No I think I’d enjoy myself more if we just did the movie thing.”  
Okay, thought Castiel. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy with Dean’s choice of birthday plans. Going out was not his thing. Loud noises, loud people, no thanks. Castiel was actually really excited about their movie plans. Like a nervous excited. Okay, like a really just very nervous, because it meant a lot that Dean wanted to spend his 21st birthday just with him. Didn’t it? Castiel knew he was one to read into things a little too much. The problem with not having an abundance of experience with having friends.  
And that was another thing. Cas wasn’t sure… But it seemed like he and Dean were skirting around something that looked like a little more than friendship. There was no denying the lingering hugs when they’d say goodbye before one of them went to their own dorm. But Castiel reasoned with himself that the length of the hugs had to do with them being sleepy. Because they’d hang out with each other until 2 or 3 in the morning.  
But also, there were these looks sometimes. Also longer in length than a friendship calls for. But maybe that is just the way their friendship is? Castiel sighs at his millionth time trying to decipher the boundaries of his and Dean’s relationship. He didn’t know how Dean felt, so there was a big chance that those long looks only left _Castiel_ extremely jittery with joy and _other_ feelings.  
So tonight. Dean would come over Castiel’s dorm and they would get buzzed and watch a movie. As friends. Because that is what they are. Breathe, Castiel.  
–  
“Oh so what movie are we watching?” Castiel had asked when Dean was finally in the dorm that night.  
“Hmmm. I’m not sure. Do we want to be drunk and scared, or drunk and laughing our asses off?”  
Castiel squinted in thought. He was trying to pick between two unpleasant choices, as he did not enjoy being intoxicated. Dean picked up on it.  
“Okay or. Do we want to be tipsy and… singing our asses off?” Dean tried.  
Cas smiled.  
“That sounds good. High school musical?” Castiel now grinned, because Dean was trying to hide his smile.  
“Hell no!” he yelled, fake-affronted. Then,“High school musical 2, obviously.”  
So they sat on Cas’ bed with Castiel’s huge laptop - Dean sprawled, Cas cross legged, both facing the headboard.  
When the clock started to tick and the kids ridiculously chanted “summer” repeatedly, Cas dragged the big bottle of vodka off the side table.  
“Okay. I don’t have cups. And I don’t have anything to mix it with.”  
“Guess we’ll just have to drink it like men,” Dean said with an exaggerated manly voice.  
Castiel laughed. “You first, Gaston.”  
Dean took a swig and passed the bottle for Cas to take a sip. They went on like that for a good amount of the movie.  
By the time Sharpay had gotten Troy on stage to sing a freaky reprise of “You are the music in me,” someone had made the smart decision to put the bottle back on the side table. Castiel would say he is buzzed. He could tell Dean was feeling it cuz he actually bobbed his head along to the musical numbers.  
“Hey you know what?” Castiel turned to Dean like he’d thought of something really important. “You didn’t get your 21 punches!”  
Castiel only realized when he went to raise his hand to punch Dean in the shoulder that he had been playing with Dean’s hair. Weird.  
Dean scooted into a seated position like Cas.  
“Nope! Not unless you’re gonna kiss my bruises away, then don’t touch me.”  
Dean may have been a little bit more than tipsy, Castiel judged by the huge grin that would not leave Dean’s face.  
“Okay okay, I’ll kiss you. You don’t have to make silly requests, Dean. If you wanted these lips, all you had to do was say so.”  
The two boys laughed and stared at each other, like they were just so happy to watch one another all night, as opposed to the movie.  
They were just smiling and grinning, and then Castiel needed to do something. They were having one of those moment things again - he hoped - and he felt brave enough to act on it.  
“Okay,” Castiel’s eyes were bright. “Twenty one kisses but you gotta keep count.”  
Dean’s smile remained plastered onto his face when he replied, “Okay.”  
Cas leaned in and kissed Dean on his left cheek.  
“One,” said Dean.  
Cas barely moved his mouth to kiss a little further away from Dean’s lips.  
“Two,” Dean continued counting.  
Cas got braver and kissed less like a peck and more lingering.  
“Three.”  
Cas laid a trail of kisses to Dean’s jaw.  
“Four. Five. Six.”  
Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulders, and kissed and licked a swipe up to his ear.  
“Seven,” and Dean was breathing heavy.  
Cas slid his hands up to the sides of Dean’s neck. Cas kissed the shell of Dean’s ear, hot breath rushing over. He teasingly dragged his lips across all of his ear.  
Dean squirmed and breathed, “Eight.”  
Cas was rubbing his thumbs up and down Dean’s neck and trying to squeeze closer to him. His head was swimming and he felt so hot.  
Castiel didn’t feel the need to continue with their game. He latched his lips onto Dean’s neck and sucked.  
Dean gasped, “Nine!”  
Castiel left hot, wet kisses down his neck. His stomach was twisting with excitement. Another part of his anatomy was expressing some interest as well. Castiel was so hungry for Dean’s warm musky skin, he continued to devour his neck.  
“T-ten.” Dean gasped. He was still squirming and he was so hazy with lust he didn’t think to stop counting. “Eleven, twe-” Dean moaned and tried to swallow. “Thirteen, fourteen.” Dean sounded like he was begging. “F-f-”  
That was as far as Dean got before Castiel finally captured Dean’s lips in a kiss.  
Dean panted into Castiel’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his friend. As he kissed back wildly, his hands were everywhere. First on Cas’ arms,then back,then at the nap of the neck, then on the sides of his face.  
Castiel sucked on Dean’s bottom lip until he shuddered.  
By now, Cas had gotten on his knees so that he could tower over Dean’s cross-legged form. He slid his legs to the outsides of Dean’s and sat in his lap. In the midst of the action, they had finally separated.  
Dean looked at Castiel with huge fearful eyes, as if he thought Castiel’s straddling him meant he was about to stop.  
Castiel was so overwhelmed, he didn’t know what to say.  
“Happy birthday, Dean.”  
Dean grinned and, instead of going to kiss him, Dean brought his face to Cas’ collarbone and ran his nose up and down the length of his neck. When he felt his friend tremble, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas’ waist.  
“Wonder what we’re gonna do for your 22nd in a few months,” he chuckled.


End file.
